tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Diplomatic Ambush
Log Title: Diplomatic Ambush Characters: Crosscut, Dust Devil, Ko-Te, Poise, Skuld, Spike, Springer, Grax, Harbinger, Scourge, Sunder, Valour Location: Koraja, Nebulos Date: December 26, 2018 TP: Summary: Spike and Crosscut were supposed to meet with Zarak, but Decepticons show up instead! Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Skuld '''Log session starting at 19:08:56 on Wednesday, 26 December 2018.' Spike is in a suit. Yeah, there was a bit of protective gear for space travel, but now he's shed the space travel gear, revealing an honest-to-gosh suit. He looks at Crosscut and gives a cautious smile. "I feel good about this...I mean, I know there's not going to be a partnership with the Hive, but I'm pretty confident we should be able to convince them at least to not partner with the Decepticons." It's a cold, clear day in Koraja, the capital of Nebulos. As Nebulos lacks a real spaceport, the Autobots were directed to park their shuttle outside the city limits. As they walk towards the city center, they pass fabulous buildings fashioned from pink and purple concrete and glass. At the center of the city square is a large fountain containing a sculpture of Nebulos itself, held up by four strong arms emerging from the water. Crosscut ambles through the city with Spike, using the short walk to both get his bearings and further take in Nebulos's alien architecture. On the surface, Koraja is beautiful - one of many gorgeous Hive cities dotting the planet. However, Crosscut is all too aware that Koraja's opulent comfort comes on the backs of the rest of the planet, who are denied the technological comforts of Hive cities and kept in line under the watchful cameras of Zarak's Guardminder sentinels. Crosscut glances back at the Autobots, Junkions, and local guide they've brought with them. Don't ask how Skuld ended up on the Autobot shuttle. It involved last-minute hijinks and then hiding out where no Autobot would ask why they decided to be on board. Now, it's too late- there are Junkions in the party. For the sake of RP, Spike said that statement while they were in shuttle. Now, outside, he's pretty much going under the assumption that the Hive is listening to every sound and move they make. They may not be, but it's best to be on the side of caution, especially with Zarak's behavior. Of course Ko-Te wouldn't let his sister hide away without his guidance, so the Jumkion Monk is present at this function as well. Perhaps to offer counsel and wisdom, or crack some heads if needed. Spike says, "This is an absolute marvel of construction and engineering. It's amazing how closely they've woven organic and inorganic into their designs."" Imagine her surprise when Poise was finally cued in about the Autobots talking with the Hive. Something she had specifically tried to avoid, and yet, so it comes to pass. The Nebulon explorer has shifted from quiet fury, to anxiety and back, during this trip. The worst part is, she believed in Spike being a pretty sincere and earnest Earthling. Crosscut on the other hand, she wasn't so sure of. But one thing was forefront in her mind, as she had often worried, where the Autobots go, the Decepticons soon follow. Still in her explorer's suit, Poise has her helmet off. The almost tangy scent on the breeze of the vlumph trees carried even into the spaceport from some park or decoration, and that wind whips through her green hair. "This isn't going to be easy..." Poise says aloud to just about everyone, " Zarak is the type of nerf-herder that thinks he can outsmart anyone. The more we try to convince him that the Decepticons are dangerous, the more he'll want to manipulate them, if we say they're smarter than he, he'll think he can outmaneuver them, if we say they're incompetent, he'll think he can use them as a tool regardless." She sighs, and squeezes her helmet a bit harder in the crook of her arm, "Megalomaniacs gotta...megalomania...or something." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike nods and closes his eyes, knowing full and well everything that Poise says is almost certainly true. "True, but right now, almost every interaction Zarak has had has been with the Decepticons. We at least have to put our best foot forward with this." Skuld is practically skipping beside her taller brother, looking around in wide-eyed appreciation. An alien planet with green people! She leans over to Ko-Te. "They're all micronized here. No full-size Zentradi in sight." Ko-Te keeps pace with his sister, the rings on his staff jingling each time the bottom hits the ground. The serene Junkion looks at Poise and comments, "The battle between the dark and light powers is neverending. You have to fight with your heart." Poise raises an eyebrow to Skuld, "You've met the Zentradi? Huh. Small part of the upper galactic sphere." (Small world) She grows annoyed at her helmet taking up space, then collapses it up into a visor, which she sets on the back of her explorer's suit. The Earth glasses stay. Chic. "Okay, so the idea is to give Zarak a better offer?....Yeah that could work, keep promising the moon to him, until the Decepticons get torqued at his demands to 'stay in the running'. It could get to the point where they want nothing to do with him and the Hive if he's making big demands...Course, the Cons could try to, you know, glass the planet...like usual." Spike shakes his head at Poise. "No...no. We're not GIVING him a better offer!" He's still naive enough to believe that the benevolence of the Autobot cause should be good enough to get them on their side. "Ideally, we'll walk away with a sort of 'non-compete' clause. We have reams of proof that shows how treacherous the Decepticons are. But having the Autobots align with the Nebulons is also not a good option, because it practically invites Decepticon interference." He gives a hopeful look at Poise. "By tonight, we're hoping to pretty much give them incentive not to align with the Decepticons. BUT...if the Decepticons do act aggressively against the Nebulons, then they will have the Autobots' full support." Spike continues to walk. "In the meantime, if he wants to have a relationship that's purely a cultural exchange, no technology exchanged, definitely no weaponry exchanged...then I don't see the harm in that." Spike gives a 'please believe us, we're doing the right thing' type of look at Poise. Crosscut continues towards the center of the city, with his large contingent of advisors, fellow diplomats, and security. He looks back and down at Poise and the others. His visored face is hard to read. "We're definitely walking a fine line," he says quietly, mindful of the watchful Guardminder sentinels. "But I trust Spike to arrange something mutually beneficial." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Spike gives a 'what the hell?!' look at Crosscut. He's literally centuries ahead of the novice human in the diplomatic realm. This is supposed to be the Autobots deal, damnit. Dust Devil says, "I'm fine...I'm..." ANd he glances up enough to see the small dragon giving him the 'LOOK'. "Okay I'm better than I was? Happy? I just...need a bit of space between me and Cybertron for a little bit to see if that helps.” Dust Devil walks along following Spike and them but clearly having a doctor/patient conversation of some sort. Oh and he's got a dragon perched on the section of cockpit that extends behind his head with her front feet perched on his helm, It gives Scales a perfect spot to tap some intelligence into the hollow area below her paws. Tracker stays close to Dust Devil's side. Poise takes a deep breath, and actually acquiesces a bit. "I guess at this point, dissuading him from the Decepticons is really all we can do. I just see him as wanting to do what he does. Manipulate and scheme. What if this was more about convincing him that anything he gets from the Decepticons is all, ah whats the Earth plant term? Soil-based legumes...." She pauses and draws out her datapad. "Lets see, I saw these in your Southern Amer....peanuts. Yes, peanuts, thats it. We convince Zarak that the Cons have a lot more intergalactic credits or resources than whatever he'd be offered..." She perks up a bit, "He'd be insulted by the idea of not getting a good share." Springer catches up to the group after a short bit, having taken time to deal with a few other matters upon their arrival. Though the Wrecker does not look like he's doing it, his attention is constantly drifting around the buildings and almost everything in the area, taking it in as he listens to the others. Scales clings to Dust Devil, tail wrapped down for stability. "Look, I don't mind ya gettin' out and wantin' ta help an' all. Jus' worried." Spike sighs, Poise is REALLY killin' his optimism here, but so far, there's been nothing he can object against. "Well...you definitely know him better than I do." Dust Devil smiles up at Scales. "I know I know...considerin how many times you've had to put me back together I completely get it. But...I am doin better. I'm just feelin a bit....well rocked off my foundation. But I wanted ta be here fer Spike. Besides...it gives me a chance to get some great Stills of the faces he makes when he's dealin with Crosscut. Fer some reason he doesn't believe me that he makes faces when he's tryin ta work with the mech." Spike looks at Dust Devil and Scales. "Well, this will be a nice change of pace, Dusty. Maybe one of these peace-keeping missions will provide you a decent break from the chaos of combat." At that moment, halfway through the city, the Autobots (and fellows) are intercepted by an armored limousine flanked by two Guardminders. The limo pulls to a stop and a flashy character in an expensive green suit steps out. His perfect white hair is slicked back and his smile is friendly to the point of unctuous. "Hello, friends," he offers in greeting. Skuld leans to Ko-Te and stage whispers, "Nobody gets to see the Wizard, no way, no how." Spike respectfully bows his head. "Greetings." He moves out of the way for the more senior Autobot leadership to make their presence known. Ko-Te stage whispers back to his sister, "So, do we knock?" Skuld replies, "Do we ever?" Dust Devil sees the Limo pull up and stands just a touch straighter. Tracker sits by his side and they both regard the newcomer. He brings a smile to his face and then looks at Spike, "Hey Spike, haven't met these guys. Are they friends you met on your previous trip?" A glance is given to Springer before looking back at Spike and the Nebulans. GAME: Grax PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Grax FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. <> Poise says, "test" <> Poise says, "oh good this still works" <> Poise says, "You might want to assume the Hive is listening through those automatons, if this guy isn't part of it directly. They're not sapient, though." The lanky Junkion pauses as the limo rolls to a stop, head tilting to the side. The hat turns as he looks back to his sister, "I've never been here before." Poise 's worried expression turns sour as Nebulos security shows up, with some figure being escorted. She didn't recognize the Neb, but he screamed corporate executive, and being a Rank 2 Optical Engineer, she'd had project managers that Grax reminded her of. This meant she was already irked by his presence. On the bright side, she might have to slug him if things turned bad, and that would, at least, channel some of those long buried feelings from her engineering days. She eyes the Guardminders cautiously. The Neb was confident that she could hop into her bike before things got bad, but an altercation was exactly what they didn't need right now. "Hello." she responds, icily. Skuld bumps against Ko-Te playfully. "Don't worry Ichi-nii-san. You'll do great." She peers at the robotic Guardminders curiously. "The electrical emanations from these are unusual." <> Spike says, "Easy...we're here on a mission of goodwill." <> Springer says, "We are in the territory of someone who is unfriendly to a high degree, if not outright hostile. As well as heavy Decepticon involvement, Spike. It is safer for all, and most likely expected by the Nebulons, that we ensure safe measures of what we say." Spike nods to Dust Devil. "Yes, these are Nebulans that we've been meeting. For you, it's going to be a nice change of pace, something low-key to all the combat you've encountered." Crosscut steps forward, backing Spike up. "Greetings, sir Grax. We have come at the invitation of Zarak. We wish to speak further with him about the dangers of an alliance between the Decepticons and the Zarak Consortium. Is he en route? Because we'd be willing to wait." If Crosscut is shaken by Zarak's power move of 'set a time, and then make them wait' he doesn't let on. Springer stays towards the back of the group for now, keeping his larger size out of the way as he lets the ambassadors do their thing. He clasps his hands behind him and continues to do his slow scan of the area, though one optic always keeps the squishes in view and a slight bend of his legs showing a readiness to move forward if necessary. Scales loafs on Dust Devil's head, tucking in her wings so she looks like a shiny green helmet and watching the proceedings carefully. "Well, we can hope it'll be peaceful and quiet," she says softly. The man in the shiny green suit smiles with a hint of confusion beneath his courtesy. "Wait," he asks. "What brings you back to Nebulos?" he frowns a moment, but quickly recovers. The gleam of greed twinkle in his shrewd eyes. After a few Autobots state their business, he nods quickly. ' '"Yes. Of course. Zarak is.... late, but I'll be happy to help you." He looks pleased and surprised to see Poise with them. "Oh! And you have a local guide! Excellent!" His smiles cuts across his face like a knife. "Then she can tell you the Consortium is to be taken seriously." GAME: Crosscut PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Dust Devil smiles, "It is pleasant to be back on this planet. The storms they had when I was here last were truly awe inspiring." He glances up at Scales. "Why wouldn't it be? The Nebulans are clearly beings of high intelligence. THeir technological understanding is among some of the better we've seen. The need ta resort to violence would show a disregard for what are ta be peaceful talks that would border on crazy." <> Dust Devil says, "Just remember last time they had cloakin that we couldn't scan and they picked up Backblast when he was hidin. WHo knows what other fun things they have. I trust them about as far as Spike can throw them...without his exo suit." <> Scales says, "We sure this is secure, then?" Ko-Te examines Grax and comments to Poise again, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." <> Springer says, "The channel? Assume no." <> Spike says, "Easy Dusty... Zarak hasn't done anything to merit such suspicion -" That smary smile of Grax, Poise wasn't normally a violent person, but in her exodus from Nebulos, she'd grown a lot more courageous. Enough so that she had finally got this nagging twinge in the back of her mind, one that questioned her eons long disappearance from a home that might really need someone like her. Her words are a bit softer than normal. She takes a bit of a chance, one that perhaps her allies wouldn't agree with. "I told them enough, that the Decepticons low-balled you an offer for some sort of alliance. That the Bots needed to provide something far more enticing to the..." Her words show a bit of distaste as she says the name, "Consortium..." Ko-Te, the...oddly esoteric Junkion monk that she had met a few astrosweeps back, says something that falls right in line with what she's going for. Was that actually intentional, or was the Junk waxing poetically about something she wasn't considering? "Well...yeah, that's what this trade..." Her words fall silent. Something weird was afoot, and she couldn't quite place it. Something in Grax' mannerisms perhaps? Poise coughs and continues, "Erhm, that's what trade offers are all about." A weaksauce smile follows. <> Poise says, "Hmmm, he's acting a bit strange, don't you think?" Skuld bows politely, Nipponese style, then produces a set of earbuds that somehow attach to the sides of her head. She retrieves something that looks an awful lot like a smart phone sized for Junkions and starts thumb-typing on it. <> Spike says, "Kinda - let's just... let's see how this plays out." You have activated your radio interception system. GAME: Skuld PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike grins, trying to diffuse the situation he feels like is going pear-shaped. "That said...we're more than willing to look at future possible trade deals, but right now..." He nods, hoping to get Grax's buy-off. "Why don't we treat this as what was originally intended, a formal diplomatic meeting between our worlds?" He gives a guarded smile to Grax, hoping to get buy-in. <> Springer says, "Be cool ladies and gentlemen.. and Spike. Let the Ambassador do his thing, it's why he is here yes? Ffusssaaahhh and all that stuff." Springer is still in the same place, doing the same thing.. he hasn't been called up yet and does not wish to cause waves so he remains still. For now. <> Dust Devil says, "You know how I've felt even the first time. I'm here ta support ya but also ta help be additional audios and optics fer the situation. I brought Scales fer that cute value. Besides...everyone likes dragons." <> Spike says, "True that, Dusty..." <> Skuld says, "Guardian... something's wrong..." Crosscut's face and even his body language is casually bland and unreadable, but his voice is tense as he radios the others. << I don't wish to alarm, but this isn't good. If Zarak isn't here to meet us, this meeting is not on the up and up. Springer, be prepared for a possible Hive attack. Dust Devil, if things go badly, try to draw attackers away from Poise and Spike. I trust that the Junkions will be able to handle themselves. >> <> Skuld says, "Imperial chatter over the comms." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I don't wish to alarm, but this isn't good. If Zarak isn't here to meet us, this meeting is not on the up and up. Springer, be prepared for a possible Hive attack. Dust Devil, if things go badly, try to draw attackers away from Poise and Spike. I trust that the Junkions will be able to handle themselves." GAME: Crosscut PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Scales looks down to make sure she knows where Tracker is. Dust Devil is right under her feet. Check. She huffs a couple times, warming up some internally as she gets ready in case of a fight. Dust Devil has a nice, -warm- hat now. <> Springer says, "You /do/ know me, don't you, Crosscut? Always watching for trouble.. always willing to end it. When necessary of course." Grax seems pleased at Dust Devil's assessment of his planet, but the greed in Grax's violet eyes really starts to shine when Ko-Te starts talking about things of value, and Poise and Spike start talking about trade deals. If there's something shady going on, then either Grax isn't party to it, or he's a REALLY good actor. He does frown as the group starts to tense up for some reason to which he's not a party. "Hey, look," he says smarmily. "I'm sure we can work---" The sudden scream of fighter jets pierces the alien sky. Two sets of three jets, led by a lone black and purple fighter, accelerate towards the city center. Strangely, these aren't local jets - they have Earth altmodes with Decepticon symbols on the wings! << Decepticons, attack! >> the leader radios the others. << Capture the diplomats; destroy the rest! >> With that, he opens fire on Crosscut's security team! <> Spike says, "What the hell?!" <> Poise rails in some archaic Nebulan language. "Mueve tu trasero, estamos bajo ataque!" <> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Decepticons, attack! Capture the diplomats; destroy the rest!" <> Poise says, "Okay, that's a lot of troops. Enough that I think that we're probably better off not fighting, or at least having a rear...ah...last guys fighting thing." (Rearguard)" Dust Devil frowns as suddenly their party is interrupted by the cons. He moves to place himself between Spike and the cons. "Hey look, Springer won't feel left out anymore." He glances up at Scales, "You good there or you gonna move about? I've got orders ta keep Spike safe or Carly mentioned something about a fairy tale....and no one being able to put me back together again." He warms his systems up, waiting for orders...for once. <> Poise says, "Koraja hasn't changed too much, I can show the non-fighty people some places to hide." <> Springer says, "Oh.. look. Sweeps and various other Cons... raise your hand if surprised?" <> Poise says, "Well, they've thrown in, now." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "as you will it." <> Poise says with a bit of gloom in her voice. "Its happened. The Cybertronian war has finally hit home." <> Spike says, "Not if we can help it, Poise!" <> Skuld says, "Save the President! They're after our messengers!" <> Dust Devil says, "I really hope yer not blamin us fer this." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Poise! Get Spike and Scales to safety! I'll cover your retreat!" <> Poise says, "You're the diplomat!" <> Scales says, "I'm stickin' with Dusty today." <> Spike says, "Damnit..Cross..fine." <> Springer says, "Crosscut, stay with them as well. Covering your withdrawl is /my/ here, as well as give you a chance to sort this out before I have to break too many of them." The quiet, unassuming Junkion Monk watches as the Seekers flood into the skies. "There's no time for questions. We must be bold," he says and strides forward. The staff gets raised again and pointed towards Spike; there's a flash of blue from the top of the staff and the rings which seems to coalesce around the human in a faint aura of flashing motes. >> Ko-Te projects a forcefield over Spike. << Valour dives for the group of Autobots and their allies, firing thermal shells into their midst - although, if one pays close enough attention, they could tell that Valour seems to be focusing on the combat guardians (probably not a surprise) rather than the smaller diplomats and medics. >> Valour strikes Springer with Thermal-Shells . << <> Dust Devil says, "Scales you don't have ta stay with me in a battle. Ooh nice forcefield." GAME: Crosscut PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. <> Scales says, "I'm makin' sure ya get back." <> Spike screams out in panic as someone he's not TOO familiar with fires on him! "Jesus - what the hel..." He pauses, "Oh...! Thanks!" Skuld watches the Decepticons sweep down and her optics narrow. "I like guns," she says to nobody in particular. "Unlike a knife or a sword, you don't have to feel your enemy die." A compartment in her hip slides open and a chunky revolver-style gun leaps from the hidden speed holster into her hand. She lets fly at Valour as he approaches. >> Skuld misses Valour with Revolver . << <> Spike says, "Can...Can I move with this thing on? Or should I just stay in place?! I don't want to get fried..." <> Ko-Te says, "You must trust in the power of your armor. It will answer to what is in your heart. It works according to how your feel." Spike goes sort of into panicked hamster mode. He moves toward the barrier of the forcefield, but knowing that some force fields are different than others, he freezes, but when he gets permission from Ko-Te, he runs for cover. And after a few awkward steps, he realizes Ko-Te's exactly right. He laughs nervously as he tries to find shelter. "No way!" Crosscut steps between the incoming Decepticons and Spike. While not much to look at, the little Autobot seems ready to defend his prot?g? with his life. He powers up his wrist-blasters... and then nods, acquiescing to Springer's wisdom. << You're right, Springer. If I stay, I'll just be a distraction. >> Ducking back, he follows Poise down a side street, feeling somewhat dejected that he's so useless in a fight, and hoping Spike remains safe in Ko-Te's forcefield. >> Crosscut retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Valour, Springer, Scales, Dust Devil, Ko -Te, Skuld, Spike, and Scourge. << <> Spike gulps. "Looks like I picked the wrong day not wear my exo-suit..." <> Dust Devil says, "Nah! Cause right now we'd probably have to clean it. " <> Spike says, "NOT FUNNY..." <> Skuld says, ""Same old Ed. Home for 5 minutes and you're off on another adventure. But you can't go into combat with that arm and leg, can you?"" Springer is already moving as the opening fire rains down upon the Autobots and their allies, the large Mech doing his best to get in the way of as much of it as he can but he does stagger as Valour's heavier shells create craters on his armor. The Wrecker reacts to as expected and shifts his focus to the Seeker and bunches his legs, jumping at him.. but instead of a direct attack he reaches out and grabs one of the closer Sweeps, spinning on his way down and lobbing the 'Con at Valour instead. "Here.. think you might need this!" >> Springer strikes Valour with Throw. << The squads of Seekers dive down at well, moving in tight units of three. They fire somewhat indiscriminately around the group, in a vague attempt to herd them all together. Some break off to chase Crosscut and Poise ...others transform and land near Spike, pursuing him as he goes for cover. "Come back here, little human," one taunts. "We're bringing you back to Megatron." "Be good and it'll be with all your pieces! BA HA HA HA!" another joins in. Scales shifts down from Dust Devil's head to his shoulder, which is a little easier to keep a grip on. "Do what you gotta! I'll watch yer back." She huffs some flame at the closest seeker to discourage it. >> Scales strikes Seeker Squad with Fire . << GAME: Valour PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Grax's violet eyes widen as the Decepticons attack. If the Hive has thrown in with the Decepticons, they either haven't told Grax, or Grax doesn't trust them to keep his best interests in mind. As rockets rain around him, destroying the city center and threatening the Nebulan civilians, Grax bravely uses his Guardminders to.... protect him as he jumps back into his limo and races off. His Guardminders spray some cover fire at the Seekers and retreat as well, leaving the Autobots - and Nebulan civilians - to live or die on their own. >> Grax retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Valour, Springer, Scales, Dust Devil, Ko-Te, Skuld, Spike, Crosscut, and Scourge. << Dust Devil smiles as Scales attacks from above. He's not going to step on Springer's toes and mess with his fight with Valour. So that leaves the seekers going after Spike. He raises his arm turrets and fires, "Scales, keep an optic on the civilians too. I can use my field ta help protect anyone needing it. I was gonna cover Spike but he went fer the fancier model." >> Dust Devil misses Seeker Squad with Plasma-Turrets . << Ko-Te squares off into a fighting stance, that staff jangling withe each movement and only quieting as he rests it briefly on his shoulder. The Junkion's gaze is drawn to the Seekers chasing spike and the hat tips down while his free hand comes up with the the palm facing the offending Decepticons. The Junkion's form seems to bunch up before he leaps across the square in a blur, landing squarely in front of one. "I'm going to shut your face up for good, diesel breath," is all the warning he gives before unleashing a flurry of strikes with his hands and the staff. >> Ko-Te misses Seeker Squad with Rapid-Strike. << Valour rains thermal shells down on Springer, and then banks around to avoid getting nailed by Skuld's revolver. He lines up another attack on Springer... only to have a Sweep THROWN at him. Val transforms just in time to semi-catch the Sweep, sailing backwards at the tracker-terminator slams into him, hard. Val turns in the air, tossing the Sweep aside as he aims his arm cannons at Springer and opens fire in return. The ebony fighterjet folds up into the dashing form of Valour. >> Valour strikes Springer with Ballistic . << Skuld does something complicated to her revolver and it seems to grow more parts as she quickly bangs it with the palm of her hand and flips the back up and down again. Then she aims it at a trio of seekers. "This is a tale of love and courage, a tale of the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, and his loyal team," she says calmly before firing the contraption. >> Skuld misses Seeker Squad with Net . << Spike , feeling the pure rush of adrenaline take over, especially given the fact that he's armed only with Ko-Te's shield - his own suit nothing more than a somewhat fashionable mix of cotton and polyester. He desperately tries to flee where Crosscut fled. "Get away me, you Decepticon scum!" >> Spike retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Valour, Springer, Scales, Dust Devil, Ko-Te, Skuld, Crosscut, Grax, and Scourge. << Springer doesnt manage to quite dodge Valour's follow up, "Wwwhwhhaaat? Did you not like the gift? it's Christmas EVERYWHERE?" He dodges a few stray attacks from the random Seekers and Sweeps but stays focus on the main Decepticon Seeker at the moment... the Wrecker sprinting for a wall and leaping from one to the other to gain a good bit of high before he springs away from it, "Got another present! A nice elbow to the face!" >> Springer strikes Valour with Blow. << The group of Seekers closes in on Spike... and then one of them screams as Scales sets his head on fire. This distracts one of the other ones, as he stops to help put the first Seeker out. This leaves only the third Seeker to focus on corralling Spike. That Seeker ducks under Dust Devil's plasma-blast and comes up firing his Seeker guns, spraying the Autobot with kinetic projectiles before dodging madly backwards away from Ko-Te's flurry of strikes. Skuld's net hits Seeker #2, who isn't successfully entangled, but IS distracted momentarily away from Spike. The Junkions may not have hit, but between them and the Autobots, Spike is able to flee and get away. The squad of black F-15s rise up and transform into Decepticon warriors. >> Seeker Squad misses Dust Devil with Machine-Guns . << >> The forcefield protecting Spike fades away. << Harbinger's arrival is heralded by a sudden music filling the airwaves.. and one of the Seekers suddenlty swerving all over the place as the viewport on his cockpit breaks, and a small Cassette hopes out and falls to the ground yelling "BANZAI!!!" and lands next to Scales, "HI!" Then proceeds to run by her, swinging a heavy hammer wildly as she charges Kor-Te. ' '>> Harbinger misses Ko-Te with Slam. << Scales blinks as Harbinger runs past and pauses a moment to look around quickly to make sure Soundwave isn't here. As there doesn't seem to be any big blue tapedeck here, she instead launches herself briefly from Dust Devil's shoulder to try to shove a seeker away from some bystanders. >> Scales misses Seeker Squad with Slam. << Dust Devil frowns as he misses the dodgy in more ways than one Seekers. "Hey the party's over here." He tries to keep the focus on him and not the two diplomats and various fleshies that were running around. "Let's turn this up a notch!" He focuses on the seekers and then releases a slightly more powerful blast. >> Dust Devil misses Seeker Squad with Plasma . << Ko-Te is too busy dealing with the Seekers to possibly have seen the armor clad form barreling towards him with hammer held high. Yet, somehow, at the last moment he calmly sidesteps the swing, allowing the ground to take the impact intended for him. His head turns, and even with the low angle Harbinger has she can't see his optics. "We're here to rescue our friends, and you can't stop us." Wrapping his forearm around the staff he brings it down towards her, the metal picking up hints of that blue glow that was present around Spike. >> Ko-Te misses Harbinger with Charged-Strike. << Valour fires at Springer, and takes a little too much comfort in his air superiority until Springer parkours and then LEAPS up to elbow him right in the face! Energon sprays from Valour's mouth as the pain from the strike causes him to lose a bit of his professional cool. He rises up in the air, and then dives down at Springer to return the present in full, smashing his fist at Springer's handsome-jock face! >> Valour strikes Springer with Smash. << Skuld is fed up with missing seekers and puts away the gun, then reaches behind her back and pulls a very long handled mallet from nowhere in particular. "Haaaaiiiiiya!" she screams, activating her jump jets to launch herself at the closest Decepticon. >> Skuld strikes Seeker Squad with Mallet. << Springer is midair.. so he doesnt exactly have much room to dodge... so he doesn't! He lowers his head a bit and takes the blow on his more armored forehead while curling his body and uses the momentum Valour's blow to his head to fall backwards.. and lashing up with a kick as he falls back to the ground, turning at the last moment to do the classic super-hero landing while all the while keeping his optics on Valour. "Well... would say you hit like a girl. But think that would be insulting the girls. That.. and Arcee would probably kill me." >> Springer misses Valour with Kick. << Harbinger manages to slip on spilt energon.. the Cassette falling backwards just before Ko-Te's staff swings through where her head had just been then lays on the ground for a second, "Hhheeeeyyy!!! You tried to hit me!" She then bucks her legs and jumps back to her feet, spinning around to face him and swinging her hammer in a overhead smash at his hands. Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radio's Crosscut with "*from their hiding place* Spike pants. "You okay?"". One of the crowd-threatening Seekers is distracted by a dragon. He turns from what he's doing to try to shoo her away. Two others are forced to dodge Dusty's plasma blast, breaking off their pursuit of Spike and focusing on returning fire. As Dust Devil blasts away, they give chase, forgetting all about Crosscut and Spike in their pursuit. The first, distracted by Scales, get hammered by Skuld. He stumbles wildly for a moment and then falls over. You can practically see the tiny birds flying over his head. The remaining Seekers upon fire on Skuld. >> Seeker Squad misses Dust Devil with Laser . << Crosscut sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Crosscut radio's Spike with "I am. Are YOU OK? I feel bad for leaving you. Poise found a safe spot for me. Shall I send you my coordiated?". >> Harbinger strikes Ko-Te with Bash. << Scales gives the barest, unnoticed nod to Skuld before chasing the seekers chasing Dust Devil. She forces a little more air into her fire to get it hotter as it licks at their backs. Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radio's Crosscut with "*walks in to see Crosscut* No...I saw you. (Spike sits next to Crosscut as the firepower can be heard). "So, I'm guessing it's safe to say we were double-crossed?" He looks up at Crosscut. "Or is there an outside chance that the Decepticons merely intercepted our communication, and tracked our arrival, and did everything in their power to spoil any gains we could have made with The Hive?"". >> Scales misses Seeker Squad with Fire Breath . << GAME: Crosscut PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Crosscut sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Crosscut radio's Spike with "I'm not sure.". Ko-Te doesn't recover from the swing as gracefully as indtended in his attempt to compensate for Harbinger's sudden fall, so when the tape gets back up he doesn't get his hand out of the way in time; the impact denting up his fingers. He doesn't wait for a follow up strike and leaps back onto the top of a building and punches the air with an open palm straight towards the littlest 'Con. >> Ko-Te misses Harbinger with Phantom-Strike. << Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radio's Crosscut with ":'s jaw gapes slightly and he shakes his head with disbelief. "So... what then? We try to get get out of here alive first, then make sure the Decepticons don't destroy any more of the city, but then what? We confront Zarak?" He sighs "I know that guy was acting shifty, but when the Decepticons arrived, he didn't seem at all too pleased."". Valour flies up as Springer kicks, using his anti-gravity thrusters to keep him out of the Wrecker's range. "I hit like a Decepticon, Springer - from above, out of your range of reprisal." Valour then shoots up farther into the air, while at the same time peppering Springer with a barrage of laser blasts from above. It may not be the bravest action from a mech called Valour, but it would be a tactic approved by Starscream. >> Valour strikes Springer with Laser . << Crosscut sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Crosscut radio's Spike with "Yes. And the Decepticons don't seem to be taking any care to avoid collateral damage. If anything, I would see this as a power-play by the Decepticons -- possibly them double-crossing the Hive.". Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radio's Crosscut with "Zarak KNEW he was supposed to meet us though. Did he not show up just because he knew the Decepticons were going to attack and he didn't want to put his own life at risk?". The Sweep Leader notices he smells an Autobot but can't see it. Therefore he decides to locate the source of the energy transmission he now detects as well. This is one Autobot that will not get away, oh no. He skirts around the main skirmish to seek his prey. Skuld whirls her mallet around two-handed. "Don't call me small! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK EM' ONTO YOUR HEAD!" she yells at nobody in particular while swinging at yet another seeker. They're all over the place. >> Skuld strikes Seeker Squad with Bash. << Crosscut sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Crosscut radio's Spike with "I wonder if the message was even from Zarak. When we spoke with him, he seemed uninterested in either side. Then suddenly he wants to talk again? We may have been duped entirely. I should have foreseen it.". Springer dives to the side, the laser scoring along his hip and leg but doesnt hurt him too much as he rolls out of the dive, spinning in place as he pulls his own rifle out and sends a small flurry of laser shots at the Seeker, "True... but that isn't saying much now, is it?" At a signal from Scourge, the other Sweeps fan out to help him search for the hidden Autobot. GAME: Seeker Squad PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. >> Springer strikes Valour with Cyclone Laser . << Hidden down a side-street, Crosscut confers quietly with Spike. Poise led them away from the fight, and all they can do now is hide and hope Springer can lead the others to take down the Decepticons themselves. Speaking quietly over Crosscut's built-in radio and Spike's earpiece, they discuss what's actually happening here - is the Hive behind this, or did the Decepticons somehow lure them into a trap? The Seekers chasing Dust Devil as forced to run faster as Scales is literally hot on their tails. One of the ones closer in goes to check on his malletted-buddy, and then hears Skuld's screamed warning. Looking up in confusion, he has just enough time to Oh, no, before he's bashed in the head and winds up on the ground next to his friend. Others back away, trying to triangulate their fire on Skuld before they're all laid out on the ground like Lincoln Logs. >> Seeker Squad misses Skuld with Laser . << Harbinger uses her miniture size to the best of her ability, dodging side to side as she giggles loudly, "Gonna huff.. and puff... and blow the house down!" And the round and round and round she goes as she just starts spinning... and managing to get herself out of the way of Ko-Te's attack and lets her hammer go, throwing it at the building under where she saw him then falling down herself, rolling across the ground with her giggle still filling the air around her. >> Harbinger misses Ko-Te with Hammer. << Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radio's Crosscut with "*whispers* But maybe not. I mean, The Hive isn't really coming to our defense, but if we just go and accuse Zarak of setting us up, wouldn't that just push him right into the Decepticons hands?". Sunder meanwhile watches the Seekers get pounded literally, so decides to ambush the bearer of the doom-hammer, lashing out with talons at Skuld to try to make the annoyance at least drop the weapon so the Seekers can regroup. >> Sunder strikes Skuld with Slash. << Crosscut sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Crosscut radio's Spike with "Yes. The situation has become even more delicate than before. After Springer drives these Decepticons back, we should withdraw as well, and try to find a safer, more secure means of negotiations.". Scales continues to stick close to Dust Devil and try to run interference, snapping and biting at the seekers flitting here and there. >> Scales misses Seeker Squad with Bite. << Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radio's Crosscut with "*whispers* I hate to even mention this, but maybe this show of force will make Zarak see just how deadly the Decepticons are - and how woefully underprepared they are to stop them.". Crosscut sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Crosscut radio's Spike with "That might be the Decepticons' plan in attacking us here." Ko-Te watches the hammer hit the edge of the roof and bounce off and clatter to the ground. Just then his attention is drawn away as Sunder drops down to claw his sister. He peers down at HArbinger, "Sorry, babe, you're not on our list today." The Jukion leaps into the air towards Sunder, his feet a blur of montion as he tries to crack that armor. "Whether it be an arm, or a leg, or even my heart you can take it!! So give him back... HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!!!" >> Ko-Te misses Sunder with Whirlwind-Kick. << Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radio's Crosscut with "*whipser* I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be difficult, but I'm not following. Yes, you and 'I' ran away, but from what I'm hearing, the Autobots are putting up a good fight. We're at least SHOWING them that we can effectively ward off a Decepticon attack, even if we're outgunned and outnumbered!". Crosscut sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Crosscut radio's Spike with "Oh, I'm not saying the Decepticons will be successful. Just that impressing the Hive could have been their intent... which we're effectively shutting down. And by 'we' I mean Springer. *chuckle*". Valour is hit with Springer's cyclone laser, which blasts through his chest armor and then blows the pieces right out of the hole. Valour grunts, narrowing his crimson optics, but of course doesn't retreat. Instead his hand goes to his hilt, and he draws his Electro-Saber. "No. Being a Decepticon says everything. I hear you live by the sword, Springer. Are you ready to die by it?" Valour dives down again, slashing at Springer while still in the air. >> Valour misses Springer with Slash. << Scourge's sensors and keen nose tell him exactly where Crosscut is hiding, and he turns down an alleyway, noting the foul stench of human alongside it. This must be it. He spots the prey and moves in to corner Crosscut. "Aha! Found you! Now there is no escape!" the Sweep Leader shouts, pointing a sharp claw. >> Scourge strikes Crosscut with Claw. << Skuld staggers under Sunder's claws, barely keeping the mallet in an arm that hangs useless. "Inu Yasha!" she yells as she pulls a syringe out of somewhere with her left hand. She reaches over and bashes her right shoulder back into place with her fisted left hand, then slams the needle in the joint and injects her body with some (presumably helpful) goo. A weird glow, and she rolls her right shoulder and turns to look back the way her brother came, a slightly manic look on her face. >> Skuld takes a step back and starts to put her pieces back together. << <> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Scourge! Have you found the ambassador?" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Affirmative" <> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Grab him. We're leaving -- we've made our point. Leave the human -- he's worthless." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "as you will it." The Sweeps come and circle around, approaching Crosscut, intending to take him. They move to seize the Autobot in their talons, attempting to hook them in him to make it impossible to escape. GAME: Crosscut PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. >> Horde of Sweeps succeeds with its generic combat roll on Crosscut. << GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike makes a quick move to pull Crosscut away, but as soon as the Sweep's talons sink in, Spike runs away. Crosscut crouches in an alleyway with Spike, thinking he's safely away from the fighting. Spike and he continue to try to parse out the Decepticons' motives, and whether they're working with or against the Hive. When Scourge finally appears, Crosscut's head jerks up in fear, for his sake as well as Spike's. ''' '''Not wanting to let any harm come to the human, however, Crosscut bravely jumps in between Scourge and Spike, intercepting a claw strike for his trouble. Staggering back, Crosscut makes a fist - and activates a sawblade built into his hand. "Why don't you try..." Crosscut starts to say, putting on a brave face. However, he's then swarmed by all sides, as the Sweeps move in and grab him. "Run, Spike! Hide! Find Poise! She'll get you home!" Crosscut gasps as he's lifted off the ground by the Sweeps. Springer is not where Valour expects... the Wrecker managing to prove he is more agile then he appears, twisting his body rather deeply to one side, Valour's strike passing by within inches, "Do I live by it? No." He crouches down, a hand moving quickly to draw his own blade out and he puts every bit of strength he can into his legs and /leaps/ straight up, faster and further then he had off the wall but instead of using his sword he drives his knee up at Valour's chest, "I prefer to not die this day, Seeker." >> Springer strikes Valour with Leap-Attack. << Scales' prey may not be getting damaged, but they're certainly distracted away from Dust Devil, allowing the marginally larger Autobot to focus on protecting civilians from the Decepticons' onslaught. As the Junkions are engaged by Harbinger and Sunder, however, they regroup. As soon as the Sweeps have Crosscut, the Seekers form up, transforming and guarding the Sweeps as they prepare to exit with the Autobot Ambassador. <> Spike says, "Someone's gotta rescue Crosscut, Scourge has him!" Harbinger bounces her way over to the rubble and reches a hand up, her hammer flying back into her hand... and causing the Tapecon to wobble a bit, "Ooohh... forgot how heavy it.." She then pauses as she feels the Stare-Of-Death from Skuld and turns to face him.. and just sticks her tongue out at her. "BBBBLLLEEEEHHH!!!!!" <> Ko-Te says, "When our light is stronger. Not now." Sunder grins at Ko-Te and easily dodges the kick by the Junkion. This of course diverts his attention from Skuld, but it matters not to him. He can take care of that prey later. "That was foolish. Brave, but foolish," he says to Ko-Te, "And now you will reap the error of your ways." He lunges, attempting to catch the Junkion's foot in his jaws. >> Sunder strikes Ko-Te with Bite. << <> Spike says stubbornly "NO! I'm not leaving without him!" Scales slows in her chasing as the seekers all draw off. She looks around, puzzled, and hears Spike over the radio. She isn't fast enough to chase the jets when they're running -away-, though, so she settles for growling and standing guard near the civilians, watching in case any of the Decepticons get any ideas. <> Scales says, "I think I'm the only flyer here, an' I can't get the altitude t'go after him without a boost!" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Don't risk yourselves, Autobots! Return to Earth and report what happened here to Prime! My life is nothing compared to the threat of another interplanetary war!" Ko-Te feels, and hears, the armor around his ankle start to crumple within Sunder's teeth. He twists his foot and kicks off, flipping backwards and attempting to bring his staff down in a two handed strike on the bounty hunter. "Big talk for a tin can! Can ya back it up?" >> Ko-Te strikes Sunder with Strike. << Valour misses with his sword, and is instead smashed in the chest by Springer's knee. Valour's canopy shatters, spraying FOD into his chest turbines. He grunts, considers a follow up attack - and spots Scourge's Sweeps with the Autobot Ambassador in tow. Disengaging from Springer, Valour flies higher, dropping a steady trail of broken pieces below. "Decepticons!" he calls out. "We have for what we came! Return to the shuttle! These Nebulans know now to fear us, and the price for negotiating with Autobots." Turning in midair, Valour leads the Decepticons out of the city. >> Valour retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Scourge, Springer, Dust Devil, Ko-Te, Skuld, and Harbinger. << Scourge rises into the air, following Valour. "Sweeps, withdraw! And keep tight hold on our prey!" He transforms into Sweepcraft mode and retreats, his work done. Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. >> Scourge retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Skuld points at Harbinger. "You're on my list, shorty!" The mallet disappears as Skuld sets her hands into a firing position.. and an extremely large barreled gun materializes in her hands, ball of light already formed at the muzzle. The Junkion damsel fires the bright beam at the tiny tape, the energy pushing aside dust and vapor as it passes. >> Skuld strikes Harbinger with Oversized Laser Thing . << Spike , feeling more confident, runs back into the area, just long enough to see Scourge flee with his diplomatic mentor. "NO! Get back here, you cowardly slag-heap!" The Sweeps bear up their prey, holding Crosscut firmly as they rise into the air, following after Scourge as he has commanded. Hopefully they have a really good grip on Crosscut so he doesn't escape! >> Horde of Sweeps retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Valour, Springer, Dust Devil, Ko-Te, and Scourge. << Crosscut is carried up and away by Sweeps. He retracts his saw and doesn't fight it. He'd rather the Sweeps focus on him than to turn back and respond to Spike's bravado. << Get back safely, Spike, >> he radios his prot?g?. << Use my teachings. Take my place. You will be an amazing ambassador. I am so proud. >> Crosscut sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Crosscut radio's Spike with "Get back safely, Spike. Use my teachings. Take my place. You will be an amazing ambassador. I am so proud.". >> Springer misses Valour with Throw. << Spike stands nearby, clutching his communicator. He shakes his head. "No...no...please..." The squad of black Seekers fold out to become near-identical F-15 Eagles! Springer does what he is good at.. and springs up on a wall then off another to gain high just before the pushes off hard and tries to get a grip on Valour but barely misses before falling to the ground, making a bit of a crater from his height as he growls and watches the enemy manage to get out of reach. Seeker Squad fly up and escort the Sweeps who bring Crosscut back to the Decepticon shuttle. >> Seeker Squad retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Scourge. << GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike runs over to Springer. He wants him to engage, but after the beating he took and gave, he realizes he may not be quite ready yet. GAME: Harbinger FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Harbinger staggers a bit, wobblign on her feet a bit as the gun shatters her shoulder armor a bit but her optics narrow a bit and she charges at Skuld and.... tries to headbutt her, the Con not hearing or ignoring Valour's call to withdrawn. Or the music is drowning it out. >> Harbinger strikes Skuld with Punch. << Sunder hisses as Ko-Te strikes him. It hurts, and Sunder is about to return the favor when Scourge orders the withdrawal. "This is your lucky day," the Sweep tells the Junkion, "We can finish this another time. Consider yourself fortunate." He rises into the air, transforms, and flees Sunder leaps into the air, reconfiguring into a deadly F-15 Fighter! >> Sunder retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Scourge. << Scales attempts to collect Dust Devil and head back to Spike, getting all her charges back in one place. GAME: Scales PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Spike looks at Springer and waves. "You all right?" He looks at Scales, "How 'bout you?" Springer stands up and stares at where the Cons had flown off to and is torn on pursing them.. But his duty at this point is to watch over the ones left. He turns to address Spike but pauses before raising his hand up and pointing at the mildly distrubed Tape, "I'm fine. I think she slipped a circuit though." Overall, the Wrecker looks ok, his armor is torn up a degree but nothing looks deep or serious. Spike gulps and looks at Springer. "We gotta get Crosscut back." Ko-Te watches his sparring partner run away and moves his gaze back to his sister, at the tiny Decepticon. The Junkion again crosses the battlefield by leaping from building to building. Instead of coming down in a clear space he drops towards the 'Con; foot first. "Now I'm jammin'!" >> Ko-Te strikes Harbinger with Leap-Kick. << The oversized laser fades back away, and Skuld pulls out the mallet, only to lean on it and watch as her big brother jumps on the only opponent remaining. "Even on Christmas someone gets stuck working," she observes. Harbinger doesnt see Ko-Te coming.. at least not till his shadow envolps her and she gets hit and hard, the Tape crumpling to her knees but she still tries to stand back up if slowly.. that giggle most definitly taking on a more wild edge, her optics twitching and shifting right and left... then simply faceplants forward onto the ground. Scales nods to Spike. "I'm okay!" she says. "Nobody really went after me- too little." She looks over at the cassettecon. "We shouldn't leave her here." Spike shakes his head. "No...we probably shouldn't..." Springer growls a bit, "We will get him back, Spike." He starts to walk but stops as Ko-Te literally lands on her, "Ouch.. that hard to hurt." He looks down to Spike, "I'm the only one we have right now who could pursue them right now, Spike. And I'm good, damn good, but I doudt I could fight off that many of them long enough to get him free. But we WILL do something about it." He frowns a bit as she looks at Harbinger, "I take it that is the new Tape of Soundwave that I heard mentioned?" He scans around again before he speaks up clear, "Ko-Te, grab her.. we are leaving. Everyone, help each other out if someone needs it, we can't stay here." Spike nods and walks toward Scales, guessing he can probably do more to help Scales than Springer. Skuld tucks away her mallet and skips over to Springer, worming in close and attempting to take his arm. "You look like you could use a doctor!" she says with a giggle. Spike frowns. "If anything, we can hopefully arrange for a hostage swap." Ko-Te kneels down next to the fallen tape. "I can understand you wanting to kill yourself, but can't you think of another way to commit suicide?" He asks quietly. The mech picks up Harbinger and slings her over a shoulder and starts to chant almost inaudibly. The dents, cracks, rents, and splits in his frame begin to close some. >> Ko-Te takes a step back and starts to put his pieces back together. << Scales nods. "I hope so." She blinks at Skuld. Springer shakes his head and tries to add a bit of humor ito the moment, "Do't worry, Spike.. When we get back you can write up the reports for this." His attention his pulled away rather througly as Skuld latches onto his arm, "Uh.. No, I am good for now, Skuld." And that alone would show how upset Springer is with the situation when he doesnt even /try/ to flirt at least a bit. Skuld attempts rather ineffectually to drag Springer back towards the shuttle. "Don't worry, I'm an angel of mercy!" she claims. Spike shakes his head, in no mood for humor. "No, Springer. We are NOT leaving without Crosscut! He's the one person who can convince Zarak not to partner with the Decepticons!" Ko-Te pauses and offers Spike a piece of wisdom, "But you're thinking on too large a scale there, kid...if we don't want to drive ourselves crazy..we can only deal with what's directly in front of us." Springer raises his voice, "ENOUGH, SPIKE." He quickly lowers it, not moving to Skuld's tugging, "We are returning to the shuttle and we will decide from there what we do. We are ALL damaged and vastly outnumbered to even think of a strike right now." He scans around and ensures people are heading in the right way, "Scales, ensure he comes along.. do NOT let him even consider doing something stupid like trying to go himself." Scales shakes her head at Skuld and looks at Spike. "C'mon," she says. "We can't do anything 'bout it until we figure out where th'Cons're based, anyway." She nudges the human gently with the edge of a wing. Spike gives a hard, hurt glare to Springer. He looks at Scales and nods. "Fine...okay." Springer sighs a bit, "Sorry, Kid, but you weren't thinking straight. Needed to get you to focus." He waits a bit longer to ensure everyone is moving before he lets himself be guided back the way, head swerving again side to side as he tries to keep watch for any further ambushes. Spike looks at Scales "Just point me where you need me in the med bay." Spike looks at Springer, practically pleading. "But he's alone. And Scourge is going to take him to Megatron." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I'll do anything to get him back." Skuld seems to take offense at being left out. "I'm the number one genius in the universe!" she claims, still clinging to Springer as if to keep him. "But you can call me little Washu." Spike gives a sideways smirk to Skuld, still in distress, but more than happy to respond. "Perceptor's way too modest, but I think he could give you a run in terms of 'best genius in the universe.'" Scales looks up at Spike. "Well, Springer has the most damage on 'im.." she trails off to peer at the possessive Junkion. "I c'n usually understand Junkions, but I'm not always sure how t'talk to 'em." Springer sighs again and shakes his head "No. NOT anything, Spike.. cause that woudl include doing something stupid which would make things far worse." He inhales, a habit he has picked up from the humans since it gives hi a chance to get his thoughts straight again and looks down at Skuld, smiling a bit, "Miss, how could anyone forget you? And I'd deeply apprecaite it if you could put your mind and skills to getting my friends here back into shipshape." A true smile curls the edge of his face and he looks again to Spike as he starts to walk a bit, "And once we DO find him, Spike.. I think a Wrecker reunion might be in order. Been awhile since I saw a number of us together and.. working out." Spike is quiet on the walk back to the shuttle. He knows Springer's right, but that doesn't stop him from employing his own knowledge of what it's like being captured, and what's most likely going on with Crosscut now. And it's lot more unpleasant than what they're going to do with Harbinger, which is essentially just getting repaired in a humane fashion. Nevada Desert - North America Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. Spike , once back, asks aloud. "So, in all seriousness, did Zarak set us up? Because that lackey of his looked positively terrified about the Decepticons." <> Springer says, "Scales, you know this Harbinger, correct?" <> Scales says, "Um, kinda. Met her out at Harmonex." <> Springer says, "If what you have said, as well as the comments have seen from others, it might be best if you went and saw to her care when you can. She seemed to avoid hitting you in the fight.. it might make things go smoother if you do." <> Scales says, "Yeah, I c'n do that. She likes Pokemon!" Log session ending at 01:05:48 on Thursday, 27 December 2018.